1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for cleaning an article and applying a controlled thickness of lubricating composition to the article. More specifically it relates to a cleaning system in which a material coating applicator is combined with a buffing member to control the thickness of the coating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As set forth, in more detail, in the above referred to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 820,351 filed July 29, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,870, many objects, and especially information carrying media, require coating with a lubricant in order to avoid their destruction by their very use.
In the use of phonograph records, because of the extreme sensitivity of modern playback equipment, the slightest imperfection, wear, or dirt on the record can become a great aesthetic irritant to the user. Additionally, unless the record is protected in some way, its very use will cause it to be worn and will eventually destroy its utility. Similar problems exist with regard to the use of magnetic media and projectable photographic film. In the use of each of these media, substantial friction can be generated by the relative motion of the media with respect to its transducer or within its system. By their nature, each of these media is difficult to protect from destructive wear. These media are generally relatively soft by comparison with the drive and transducer systems with which they are utilized. Therefore, in order to be utilized effectively, while avoiding destruction, they must be provided with a low coefficient of friction with respect to the environment through which they pass. Preferably, they will also be provided with a dry protective wear coating, which coating is a lubricant or has a low coefficient of friction. In this manner, the coating provides a sacrificial surface which can be worn by the system while leaving the actual media intact. Furthermore, where a sacrificial lubrication coating is provided for media, it must be of such a controlled thickness, up to about 15 to about 20 microinches (0.12 to 0.50 micron), that the coating will not reduce or distort the playback of the mechanical or magnetic recording. Additionally, where the coating is utilized for photographic film, it must be transparent, colorless, and uniformly smooth.
In the prior art, both phonograph records and photographic films have been coated with dry wear protecting or lubricating coatings. This has been accomplished by the application of the desired composition in the form of a liquid coating which was allowed to dry. Magnetic media has been protected by both the inclusion of the desired lubricating or wear protection materials in the media composition, or by the coating of desired compositions on the surface of the magnetic media in the form of a liquid which was allowed to dry. In some instances the coating solution has been impregnated into the media by means of pressure, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,011. Instances of coating magnetic media with a dry lubricant by running it in contact with a dry solid lubricant, such as polytetrafluoroethylene are taught, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,012. However, systems for coating lubricant compositions on the surfaces of media to a controlled thickness by the use of a dry applicator, comprised of a substrate carrying an excess of cleaning and lubricating composition, followed by buffing with a buffing member are not known to have been previously taught.